La ruleta del gato
by Leilael
Summary: Loki se enfrenta a los Vengadores, pero algo sale mal y queda atascado junto a los héroes en el programa de la ruleta del gato. Quien no responde se lleva un castigo. Para Lunatex


**Dedicado a Lunatex. Sigo sin tener mucha idea, espero que te agrade, está muy crack xD pero bueno. Algo corto.**

 **Marvel es de disney, yo sólo me divierto jajajajajaja**

 **¡Que pase!**

Los vengadores enfrentan al villano de la semana, se trata del hermano Loco de Thor, Loki. Esta ocasión aterroriza a la ciudad con monstruos de películas. Tony parecía ser el único divertido hasta que el hombre de malvavisco le ha dado un abrazo. Como cada ocasión Thor pide a su hermano detenerse, recuperar la cordura, pero como siempre sus palabras son ignoradas.

Loki se prepara para lanzar otro truco, pero Thor lo evita al intervenir con Mjolnir, pero Tony lanza un ataque también al igual que Clint. Todos quedan dentro de una explosión.

Los vengadores y Loki están aturdidos, no sienten dolor, no están tirados en medio de la calle entre los escombros, sino en una sala, hay gradas y gente aplaudiendo, una mujer delgada y rubia de farmacia grita:

— ¡QUE PASE EL DESGRACIADO! —

Una canción suena y la gente aplaude. Un ser alto, azul, entra, se trata de Thanos. Loki quiere correr, pero antes que pueda hacer algo, una mujer que ya estaba sentada se levanta y cachetea a Thanos al reclamarle:

— ¡NO QUERÍA QUE LOS MATARAS! ¡QUERÍA UNA TAZA DE CAFÉ! —

Loki se levanta, está por huir, cuando la mujer dice:

— ¡LOKI! ¡HAY ALGUIEN QUE QUIERE VERTE! — Aparece alguien con capucha. — REGRESANDO DEL CORTE. —

Thanos sigue intentando contentar a la muerte. Tony se siente como en una de muchas entrevistas. Thor se siente incómodo. Clint y Natasha están rígidos, son espías no deberían estar en un reality Show. La cortina del programa suena, la presentadora hace algunos comerciales y regresa.

— ¡AHORA DESCUBRAMOS A LA PERSONA MISTERIOSA! —

La persona se baja la capucha para dejar ver que se trata de la reina Frigga. Loki y Thor se levantan, van a abrazarla, ella les da palabras de amor. Loki llora y se disculpa, mientras Thor balbucea.

La presentadora voltea a ver a Tony, le pregunta:

— Señor Stark, me han dicho que tuvo problemas con su padre. — Tony está por gritar, cuando la presentadora sigue. — ¡PERO QUE PASE EL PADRE!

El padre de Tony entra, luce molesto. A diferencia de los príncipes de Asgard, no hay lágrimas ni emotividad. Tony se lanza sobre él al comenzar a pelear. Clint reza para que no traigan a alguien de su familia, pero es demasiado tarde:

— Clint, eres un héroe. ¿Qué te inspiró a serlo?

— Sólo hago mi deber. — La presentadora muestra sus enormes dientes, ella dice:

— ¡QUE PASE EL HERMANO! —

Antes que pase el hermano de Clint, se escuchan de nuevo aplausos, una cortina de programa y al presentador diciendo:

— ¡BUENOS DÍAS GENTE BONITA! ¡Me alegra que nos acompañen a un nuevo episodio de Chat Show Cat! El día de hoy nos acompañan los héroes más grandes del universo: ¡LOS VENGADORES! — Hay aplausos y vitoreo. — y… y… LOKI —

Gritos de mujeres se escuchan. Todos están confundidos, en especial Loki por tales muestras de afecto. El presentador sigue:

— Como saben la dinámica es así. Haremos una pregunta, si no responden giraremos la ruleta del gato y… — La gente grita:

— ¡CASTIGO! —

Todos los invitados saben que no les gusta esto. Thor le dice a Loki:

— Sácanos de aquí. — Loki por primera vez en mucho tiempo está de acuerdo.

El presentador inicia:

— Natasha, ¿qué pasó en Budapest? — Ella responde:

— Me niego a responder. — El presentador sonríe:

— ¡RULETA! —

La cámara enfoca una ruleta, donde un gato negro, de cartón, tiene su pata extendida para señalar el castigo. La ruleta da vueltas y se detiene, el presentador grita:

— ¡BAÑO DE GELATINA! —

Sobre Natasha cae un chorro de gelatina de fresa, fría. Clint y Bruce son salpicados. El presentador señala a Thor:

— Thor, ¿es verdad que te vestiste de mujer para recuperar el Mjolnir? — Thor se tapa la cara con las manos, dice:

— Sí. — Señala a Loki. — Fue su culpa. — El presentador apunta a Tony:

— Tony, ¿te has acostado con un extraterrestre? — Tony dice con total descaro:

— Por supuesto, porque soy impresionante. — El presentador señala a Clint:

— ¡Clint! ¿Vas a casarte con Viuda Negra? — Él responde con una sonrisa tonta:

— Me gustaría. — Señala a Loki:

— Loki, ¿Es cierto que quieres a tu hermano? — Loki está por negarlo, pero ve la ruleta, todos los castigos son vergonzosos:

— Sólo un poco. — El presentador mira a Bruce:

— Bruce, ¿es cierto que tu tipo de chicas son las rubias?

— Es algo personal. — El público grita:

— ¡RULETA! —

La ruleta comienza a girar. Thor le pregunta a su hermano:

— ¿Aún no hermano?

— Espera… —

La ruleta cae en el castigo, la gente grita:

— ¡RUMBA! — El presentador se ríe al decir:

— Bruce debe vestirse con este vestido. — Un vestido de rumbera, pero no es bonito, es totalmente extravagantes, con un enorme torre de frutas como sombrero. — Debe bailar. — Bruce grita:

— DE NINGUNA MANERA. —

El traje mágicamente se enfunda en bruce, quien en lugar de bailar se transforma en Hulk, quien sigue con el vestido que se adaptó a él. Hulk no es feliz, comienza a golpear todo, grita y clama por dignidad.

Hulk mira a Loki, lo culpa de inmediato, se lanza hacia Loki. Loki logra revertir el hechizo.

Hulk golpea el aire. Los vengadores escuchan el disparo de las cámaras. Todos están en mitad de Broadway, vestidos de rumbera, con vestidos de colores fosforescentes y una torre de frutas sobre la cabeza.

Loki se ríe, mientras los observa desde el anuncio de la obra del fantasma de la ópera. Tony grita:

— ¡LOKI!


End file.
